whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Lennin-Corvald
Baroness Sabrina Lennin-Corvald is an Unseelie Sidhe Wilder of House Leanhaun and ruler of the Barony of Peachtree in the Kingdom of Willows. Overview Ever the sybarite, when Sabrina of House Leanhaun arrived back on Earth in Ireland in 1969, she was too impatient for pleasure to take the body of a child. Instead, she chose a voluptuous young woman (Sabrina Lennin) of 18 years. Rather than fight a dreary war (the IRA was in full swing at that time) or claim a freehold, she found a satyr lover and set about lining up artists whom she could Rhapsodize for the Glamour she desperately needed to stay young. Several dozen dead or burnt-out artists later, she decided Ireland was much too small a place to support her appetites for long. America seemed a much more likely place for her forbidden Ravaging to go unnoticed. Noting that Atlanta, Georgia, seemed to be a growing city with a burgeoning art scene, she chose it as her new home. Making a few contacts in the Irish scene, Sabrina met Berin O'Donnell, a fellow Unseelie sidhe of House Scathach. Though Berin had no intentional contact with the Shadow Court, a few Unseelie of his acquaintance did. Sabrina quickly arranged to meet with them and joined, reasoning that they would protect her if anyone questioned her methods of gaining Glamour. A further advantage of her friendship with Berin (who thought she was "simply charming") was that he introduced her to then Duke Meilge. Noting her excellent taste, ability to locate wonderful new artists, and exquisite loveliness, Meilge immediately requested that she become his official hostess for all parties and receptions held at Summerstree. Realizing the protection that the friendship of the Duke offered her, she accepted. When he became king, she moved up in the world, becoming the king's official hostess at Willow's Heart. Meilge elevated her to the status of baroness and gave her the barony of Peachtree as a reward for services rendered. Her presence at concerts, the ballet, the opera, symphonies, art shows, and museum openings did not go unnoticed for long. Martin Corvald, a rich financier and fancier of the arts, met Sabrina, wooed her, married her, and built a mansion to her specifications at the site of her freehold. Since then, she has enchanted Martin, who revels in the idea of his otherworldly wife. Martin knows nothing about how Sabrina retains her youthful appearance; he attributes it to her faerie blood and thinks it is natural among the "immortal" Fair Folk. The two attend galas and parties together and sponsor gallery shows and seasonal frolics. Martin never attends the king's social functions. Meanwhile, Sabrina has continued her usual practices out of sight of the court. She used her friendship with Meilge to introduce a Shadow Court operative (Riel) into Willow's Heart. She has no doubt that such a coup puts the Shadow Court in her debt and believes Meilge feels he owes her one as well. While the King of Willows knows Riel is from the Shadow Court, Sabrina believes he has no idea of her own involvement. Celebrated in high society, adored by her husband, and cherished by Meilge as the authority on chic revelry, Sabrina has indulged herself for several years. She never seems to age, despite her time spent outside of her freehold. Some mortals have noticed that her lack of aging goes beyond what might possibly be accomplished through vigorous maintenance and plastic surgery. Jealous whispers follow her wherever she goes these days. Even Meilge and her oldest friend in Atlanta, Berin, have begun to question whether she's not spending too much time within her freehold (their only explanation for her continued youthfulness). They also worry that her lack of aging will attract the wrong kind of attention if she's not more careful. Then there is the matter of Faerilyth, Meilge's fosterling. Once a gawky, socially inept girl, the young Eiluned blossomed into a lovely woman, almost overnight so it seems. Meilge even had Faerilyth act as hostess several times, displacing Sabrina from her accustomed role. Though the threat Faerilyth posed has been negated by her departure and subsequent marriage to High King David, Sabrina still feels somewhat miffed with Meilge's treatment of her. Asked to act as hostess for the masquerade ball Meilge throws in honor of the touring High King and Queen, Sabrina could not refuse, despite her pique. Unfortunately for Meilge, Sabrina keeps a close eye on all activities that occur during one of "her" parties. That's what makes her such a good hostess. She always knows what's going on and can step in to liven up dull moments or break up tense situations before they escalate into ugliness, What she saw at the party is far more serious than a tiff over a hairdo, however, and may eventually prove Meilge's undoing. Sabrina is gracious and charming, with that natural veneer of class many Southern socialites seem to have. Her greatest talent lies in convincing others that she is what she appears to be... and that appearance changes from person to person. She would have made a consummate actress or con artist. She excels in Chicanery (an absolute must when controlling a party) and Sovereign and has a bit to talent with Wayfare. She is a master of tact, has excellent taste in clothing, music, and decor, and dances like a dream. Though married, she never lets that stop her from enjoying herself. She lives for those times she can seduce beautiful young things... especially if they have no inkling of her true age. Prelude to War Sabrina noticed when Meilge goes off for a private "talk" with the High King during the final dance of the evening. Concerned that the king was displeased with something, she quietly followed and listened. Thus, she witnessed Meilge's capture of David and notes when Meilge turns him over to special guards. She overhears the instructions Meilge gives regarding David's continuing captivity. She hasn't decided yet what to do with her knowledge. On the one hand, she could ingratiate herself with the High King and Queen by revealing what she knows. On the other hand, she might get more out of Meilge for keeping quiet. Besides, as a member of the Shadow Court, she's hardly concerned for David's welfare. Image Vivacious and stylish, Sabrina has the flame red hair, porcelain skin, and emerald green eyes associated with the Irish. She stands a little over 5'3" and barely weighs 100 lbs. Those pounds are neatly packed onto a frame that screams "seductress." She prefers to wear deep green, which complements her green eyes and enhances the color of her hair. The slightest hint of an Irish accent infects her soft Georgia drawl. No one would ever suspect she's 47 years old. Personal Sabrina is the yardstick by which others are measured (and usually found wanting). Her taste is legendary, her parties are the social occasions of the month in Atlanta society, and she is loved by the social elite. Blessed with a very rich, very doting husband, she can do whatever she likes. Though she is subject to the curse of her household, she needs never suffer from it again. There are plenty of artists out there who long for her attentions. She loves being at the center of things, and she loves taking different roles. Depending on her mood (and her audience), she can take on almost any demeanor from shy innocent to dignified hostess, to worldly wise bitch-goddess. Revelry and pleasure are her watchwords, and she does almost anything to ensure that the parties never stop and her youth never fades. Then again, maybe she won't have to do too much in the future to maintain her position. Meilge was vary foolish to kidnap the High King where she could watch it happen. She doesn't allow such delightful opportunities to solidify her position pass her by. Treasures Sabrina has a minor treasure: a small pin shaped like a rose that constantly refreshes her perfume (a dusky rose scent). References # CTD. Kingdom of Willows, pp. 100-102 Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Leanhaun (CTD) Category:Shadow Court (CTD)